


Little Things

by shiningtwice



Series: A Special Gift for You [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy chaeyoung day, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: With every little thing that Chaeyoung does to Mina, she’s beyond grateful for the girl that’s why on the eve of her birthday, she gave her a precious gift.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: A Special Gift for You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our Strawberry Princess, Chaeyoung!!!

Mina realized that Chaeyoung may have memorized her whole being slowly in all those years they spent together. She’s so certain of that that is why she let her fully enter her whole life, her whole heart.

It started with the simple holding of hands whenever Mina is afraid, she is sure of that. Every time that she tells Chaeyoung that she’s afraid of anything, for example: the dark, the girl will immediately hold her hand and calm her down until she can feel the warmth from her hand. However, it does not just stop there. Chaeyoung holds her hand when they’re crossing the road, roaming at the mall, driving around the city, walking on the streets, doing some shopping, before going to bed, and almost all the happenings in their everyday life. She holds her hand when she’s excited, when she’s nervous, when she’s hopeless, when she’s lost, when she’s confused, when she thinks Mina’s anxious or happy or having any emotion. Then it became pat in her head, especially when she’s proud of Mina even in just simple things like fixing the broken appliance or when she does the laundry at home, then it eventually became a hug just because Chaeyoung likes wrapping her arms around the girl, she loves to give hugs to Mina that the latter loves as much simply because it’s Chaeyoung, her cub, the love of her life.

Chaeyoung exactly knows how she wants her Americano, how she wants her eggs in the morning full of ketchup, how she likes being surrounded by penguin plushies when sleeping, how she likes listening to lo-fi music when tensed, how she likes action thriller movies more than romantic ones, how she doesn’t like plum blossoms and natto, how she doesn’t like getting mad, how she doesn’t like talking to people when they are angry, how she doesn’t like eating silkworm pupae. She knows that she has moles on her face that is like a kind of unique constellation, that she likes shopping, that she loves to dance, that she likes playing games and watching movies on her laptop when it’s a rest day, that she’s a homebody, that she cries when she’s stressed, that her gummy smile forms whenever she’s giggly, and any other things that she learned from the girl all through the years.

Chaeyoung also knows Mina’s deepest secrets and fears and regrets and dreams and the plans she has in the future (including the one with her). She knows that she’s afraid of the dark, of the rides at the amusement park, of bugs and creatures creeping, of shouting to other people she’s not close to, of too many people, of being left behind, of leaving someone. She knows that she regretted not fulfilling all her dreams and not doing the things she likes. She dreamt of having a rest house in Hawaii, of becoming a professional dancer, of being a good wife. She keeps every little thing that Mina tells her even if it is already mentioned three or four times already, she just found out that that certain thing is important to the girl like how she loves her dog so much or how she likes to try cooking and learning it for future purposes. She knows every little bit of it because she makes sure that the girl is comfortable in sharing stories with her and that she can talk to her all the time, she can always be a listener for her. She doesn’t let Mina deal with any problem on her own and always reminds her that she’s just there whenever things get hard and she wants someone she can lean on. 

And she also appreciates Mina’s silence in every delicate moment they have. It is also the girl’s response in some way whenever they are tired or it’s just that they can’t seem to talk about something sensitive yet. She respects Mina, of course, she waits for the girl to be comfortable enough for her to share some stories, especially the personal ones and maybe Mina’s never met someone like Chaeyoung in her whole life that even her silence has been understood and will always be understood and respected. She has so many reasons why she loves and accepts the girl so much in her life, and that’s only one. She always thinks that she’s lucky to have her and the other also thinks the same way.

Chaeyoung appreciates every little thing about Mina because it’s part of her whole being and it’s just one of the many reasons she loves the girl so much in her whole life and promised to take care of her and love her eternally. She promised herself ever since she has met Mina that the girl can take all of her as long as she let her love her and take care of her and appreciate her and do things for her. She promised herself that she will avoid hurting her, that she will not make her cry, that she will not make her doubt, that she will not make her afraid, that she will just make her comfortable and not feel alone from then on. She doesn’t want the girl to feel any negative and dark emotions in her life because she truly believes she doesn’t deserve it. She’s there for her to remind Mina that she deserves positivity and happiness, that she’s worth every positive thing in the world, and that she’s worth it, she’s really worth it.

The girl always stays by her side that Mina is also willing to do so. They always remind each other that they have one another in good times or in bad, in sickness and in health, in every little achievement or failure because they are already partners in life. Even way before their marriage, they both let the other feel that. It’s like an unspoken promise that they will always look for each other, even if sometimes they are literally far away from each other. Also, they always make sure to hear the other’s side in every misunderstanding. They always make sure that they are open, and if not, the other will wait until the other is ready to say something. They stay all the time, especially in needed times. They hold each other’s hand, they hug, they comfort one another, they assure that everything will be alright in no time, they walk together in the journey they promised to take together.

The girl also taught her many things in life. She taught her how to be tough, how to fight, how to be braver and stronger in every obstacle in life. She had taught her how to be a fighter and continue surviving in this life and became the support she needs to be able to stand again in every battle she lost. She had taught her to stand firm when something or someone tries to drag her down. She had taught her to enjoy life and seize every moment she has. She had taught her to cry because it is okay to do that sometimes, if one cannot find any other way to release the heavy feeling she has in her heart.

It’s so obvious that Chaeyoung loves Mina and her imperfection and flaws. She loves everything about her inside and out. She loves every little thing about her because it’s Myoui Mina—the love of her life, her penguin, her black swan, her supporter, her hand warmer, her hug supplier, her personal nurse, her lifetime partner, the one who’s always there for her, the one who has a soft voice and sing lullabies to her before going to sleep, the one who does not let go of her hand in whatever situation, the one who loves her as much as she love her, the one who always kiss her good night, the one who dreams big for her and suggested on dreaming together, her one and only. She loves Mina even when she’s moody, even with her small yet sweet voice, even when she cries when she can’t think straight, even when she likes eating snacks when it’s dinner time, even when she doesn’t know how to grow her cactus, even when she doesn’t like being defeated in games, even when she doesn’t eat pineapples on pizza, even if she has tons of fears, she will love Mina with all her heart and that’s a fact, a non-erasable fact.

_“I’m in love with you, and all your little things”_

Chaeyoung said it once and then over and over again to comfort Mina whenever her anxiety shows up and tells her that she’s not enough, that she’s worthless, that she’s not loveable, that she’s not a person that should be appreciated, that she do not deserve all the things she have and especially Chaeyoung who always stays beside her and accepts her and does all the things she does not expect to experience in her whole life. She will never get tired of saying that she loves Mina and everything about her. Frankly, Chaeyoung’s arrival in her life happened unexpectedly and Mina thinks it’s the best thing that ever happened to her whole life besides the fact that the girl stayed and never left. The girl has been a sunshine to her and always cheers her up, helps her in any means, in any way she knows.

_“I will always stay by your side, Mina. Always remember that.”_

It may be redundant, but she will never get tired of reminding that to Mina. Chaeyoung doesn’t want to meet many people beside Mina, who deeply understands her, and if there’s something she truly believes in her whole life, maybe it’s Mina who’s really destined to be with her for the rest of her life. Maybe it’s the girl whom she can get crazy with, whom she can share everything with, whom she will share her heart with. She does not need to wear any mask around her, she can be vulnerable in front of her, she does not need to hide anything because Mina accepts her for who she is, regardless of her past, imperfections, and flaws (just like her to the girl as well). Ever since Mina came into her life, she started believing in that superstition because she then believes that with Mina, everything may seem possible as long as they are together.

The sky’s the limit. It’s like Chaeyoung’s love for Mina—never ending, just overflowing and continuing. Even with the darkness and storms trying to break them, they will still remain stronger as ever because they have each other. Both Mina and Chaeyoung love that fact because together, hand in hand, they will face their journey and ready for the next chapters in their lives.

Mina realized all those things as well as Chaeyoung. They will never get tired of being grateful for each other and loving each other with all their heart. They will never get tired of never-ending stories and kisses and hugs and holding hands and travelling and laughing and cooking and cuddling and cheering each other up and cleaning and shopping and walking and many other things. They simply cannot live with each other now because they are each other’s breath and isn’t it great? Meeting someone in your whole life who goes along with you? Who is comforting for your soul and you can’t stop praying for that someone until you both became happy? They both found each other in this life and they are both glad that they did.

With all that being said, Mina found the perfect gift for Chaeyoung’s birthday this year. She wrapped it in a simple red box and gave it right after the countdown for her birthday. Chaeyoung sweetly smiled as she gave Mina a peck and whispered her _thank you_.

“Happy birthday, Mama Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung read the tag and excitingly opened the box. She is right; it is indeed the thing she expects. Mina and her are going to be a mother now, isn’t it the most wonderful gift she has ever received in her whole life (beside Mina)? Definitely. 

She loves every little thing about Mina and will surely love the little one in her wife’s womb.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter  
> more michaeng content [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140073) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447034)


End file.
